


Biggest Load of Bullshit I've Ever Heard

by noijonas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noijonas/pseuds/noijonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was everything to him, but Harry was nothing but 'bullshit' to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Load of Bullshit I've Ever Heard

Harry stared at his iPhone’s tiny screen, feeling tears well up in his eyes. How could Louis pass off their entire relationship as “bullshit” to over five million people? It fucking _hurt_. It didn’t even matter if it was management or if it was Louis, it still hurt. Sniffling, Harry wiped at his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was crying.

He and Louis had fought a few hours before he decided to go on Twitter. Louis had left for groceries, and Harry was left in their apartment alone.

Before long, the door clicked, and Harry knew who it was. No one else had a key. Harry stood up, tears still staining his cheeks.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Harry blurted, only to see Louis glare at him, setting down the groceries.

“Harry, I thought we were done fighting,”

“I did too, until I went on fucking Twitter!”

Louis’ heart sank.

“Harry, you know-“

“All I know is that everything between us is nothing but fucking bullshit! Isn’t that right, Lou? I’m nothing to you?” Harry’s voice took on a sickening, mocking tone. Instead of yelling, his voice was venomous, and daring Louis to reply.

Louis didn’t know if Harry actually expected an answer or not. He only stared.

“Look, you’ve got no right to be acting like this, Harry,”

“I have no right?!  _No fucking right_?! You tell five million fucking people that I’m nothing but ‘bullshit’ to you, and you expect me to take it with a smile?!” Harry couldn’t hold back the sobs that followed his sentence. He was just in so much pain. He had thought it was almost time to take Louis’ hand and come out to the world. Louis was quick to shove him so far back in that closet he highly doubted he’d ever get out. And he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to anymore. Not when his relationship was currently ‘bullshit’ to the one he thought would be beside him through everything.

“I’m not doing this. You know I have no fucking choice,” Louis replied, turning to begin putting the groceries into their proper spots.

Harry knew Louis had to act straight, but he also knew Louis didn’t have to brush off their entire relationship and life together as a ludicrous idea.

Pressing the inside of his elbow to his mouth, Harry tried to stifle his sobs. In his hand was the black iPhone, glowing with the picture of Louis’ twitter.

_‘Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit…’_

It was all that he could see, and all that he could think. Louis was his everything, and Harry was nothing but bullshit now.

A smashing noise was heard next as Harry’s iPhone his the wall, only centimetres from hitting Louis in the head.

“Harry, stop this bullshit!”

Harry wished he had another phone to throw.

“You seem to fucking like that word, don’t you?!”

Louis couldn’t stand seeing Harry cry, whether they were in the middle of a fight or not. “You’re being ridiculous!”

“Just like our relationship, right?!”

Harry was desperate to hurt Louis as much as he’d been hurt. He didn’t care if it was physical or emotional, he just wanted to see Louis in as much pain as he was.

Louis walked from the kitchen to where Harry stood, and stared at him for a moment. “Harry, stop this. It wasn’t me who typed those messages. You know I’d never say anything like that,”

As much as a part of Harry wanted to believe that, he just couldn’t.

Quickly, and as hard as he could, Harry laid a crisp smack across Louis’ face.

“Fuck you,” He growled, his voice thick with tears, and face red from frustration. Louis’ first instinct was to hit back, but he stopped himself. His face stung, and he could feel it grow hot where he was hit.

Harry left then, roughly shoving Louis out of the way. Louis didn’t have to turn from his spot to know that Harry was in the bedroom. Too shocked to walk, Louis only bit his lip, tears spilling over. Maybe this really was the end.

  

Louis heard Harry putting his shoes on behind him. “Where are you going?” Louis croaked out, his voice cracking before he sniffled.

“It doesn’t fucking matter, does it?” Harry snapped, before Louis turned to him.

“Harry, please don’t-“

“I’m going to Nick’s.”

For the second time in the past hour, Louis felt his heart grow unbearably heavy in a terrible, terrible way.

“No,” He muttered, taking a few steps. He had to stop Harry. He couldn’t let Nick be the one to pick up the pieces.

Before he could reach him, Harry slammed their apartment door.

The loud bang was proceeded by Louis letting out another sob, leaning against the wall, quickly falling to his knees.

 

All that was left with Louis was an iPhone, shattered to bits, millions of fans in distress, groceries sitting on the cupboard, waiting to be given a home, and an empty parking space as Harry drove away without looking back.

He couldn’t imagine a worse ending. 


End file.
